


Sweet Like Magic

by katzaren



Series: Love Notes [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Baking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Food Fight, Josie's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzaren/pseuds/katzaren
Summary: Josie's girlfriend Hope bakes a special treat to cheer her up. Josie attempts to help with a little magic.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Love Notes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625962
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Sweet Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can you do a hosie baking turn into food fight?
> 
> I just really needed to write something fluffy and cheerful and this prompt was too cute to resist.

“I promise this will cheer you up,” Hope said with a warm smile. She set a bag of flour next to Josie on the counter.

Josie couldn't help but be a little comforted. Her girlfriend was going through so much effort to make her feel better after the terrible day she’d had.

Hope was digging through the pantry. Josie came up behind her. “Here, let me help,” she said, reaching over Hope’s head to grab the canola oil.

Hope laughed and took it from her. “Not this time, babe. I’m spoiling you today.” She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a stick of butter, waggling her eyebrows.

“The good stuff. Nice. What are we making?” Josie asked.

“Only your favorite,” Hope said, grinning. “Can you grab the chocolate chips from the pantry?”

Josie was only too eager to help. She didn’t mind watching Hope work, but it made her feel guilty and restless to be sitting idly by. Besides, it was more fun when they did things together.

When she handed Hope the bag of chocolate chips, Hope’s hand brushed against hers. The touch sent a pleasant chill racing up Josie’s arm. Her cheeks felt warm, so she headed back towards the pantry. “Anything else?”

“Sugar, baking powder, and vanilla.”

Josie grabbed them and set them onto the table next to the flour. Hope had already pulled out eggs, milk, and several bowls and measuring cups. She grabbed the electric mixer from the cabinet and set it on the table, a proud smile on her face.

“Well, that’s everything. You ready to start?”

Josie nodded eagerly. Hope walked her through the recipe. They took turns adding the ingredients. Josie was so glad to have an expert chef like Hope there to guide her.

“Hold the bowl,” Hope said as she picked up the electric mixer.

Josie gripped the sides of the glass bowl, mentally preparing herself for the loud whir of the mixer, but no sound came. “Is it broken?”

Hope bit her lip, flicking the switch on and off. Nothing was happening. “Dang it. I guess we’ll have to mix by hand. Won’t be as fluffy but it’ll do.”

“Wait,” Josie said. She placed a hand over Hope’s and siphoned a little magic from her, just enough to get the steel beaters spinning.

Josie was mesmerized by the way the white cake batter churned in the bowl. It was so smooth and looked absolutely delicious. She couldn’t wait until she could eat it. Josie was suddenly aware that Hope was standing very close to her, so warm and soft, her hair tickling Josie’s shoulder.

Cake batter flew up from the bowl, splattering across their shirts. Hope squeaked and dropped the mixer onto the counter.

Josie looked up at her, gaping. “I’m so sorry, Hope. I lost my concentration.”

Hope laughed and used her finger to wipe a glob of batter off her shirt. She plopped it onto Josie’s nose. “Is that batter?”

“Oh, are we being punny now?” Josie reached into the flour bag and threw a handful at Hope, yelling, “Flour power!”

Hope’s smile grew until she was showing her teeth. Her eyes were practically sparkling. She threw a handful of chocolate chips at Josie.

Josie ducked and ran around the counter, laughing. She grabbed the baking powder and sprinkled the box at Hope. The white powder joined the flour on her dark green shirt. Josie grabbed for the milk at the same time Hope did.

They both wrestled for it, laughing, and Josie tackled her to the floor. Hope was smiling up at her, with those beautiful blue eyes. How had Josie managed to spend all this time with her without complimenting her?

“You’re so beautiful,” she said.

Hope chuckled, a gentle blush spreading across her cheeks. “You are literal perfection, Josie.”

Josie let go of the milk carton and brushed away a streak of baking powder on Hope’s cheek. Hope sat up, propping herself up on her elbows. And Josie couldn’t wait a moment longer.

She wound her fingers through Hope’s silky auburn hair and pressed her mouth to Hope’s soft lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet, tasting of cherry lip gloss, and it filled Josie with such warmth. She felt at home with Hope, like she was completely safe for once in her life.

“What’s wrong?” Hope asked.

Josie leaned her forehead against hers. “I wish every day could be like this. No more monsters. Just you and me.”

“I want that too, Josie. But we’ve got to defeat the monsters first. Then we can bake cakes and cookies and whatever else your heart desires. I’m going to make sure you’re happy. After everything you’ve been through, you definitely deserve it.”

Josie smiled. The thought was comforting. Not only did Hope want to stay with her after all of this was over, but she believed that Josie deserved to be happy. After she went dark a few months ago she was scared that she’d never be able to make up for what she did. Black magic was destructive, and it had nearly consumed her. If it wasn’t for Hope, she wouldn’t be almost back to normal again.

“Don’t ever leave me, Hope,” Josie said. She hated how her voice came out so shaky, betraying her insecurity.

Hope sat up properly and put her arms around her. “I love you, Josie Saltzman. The good, the bad, everything in between. We’ve both made mistakes, but we have each other now, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“You mean it?”

Hope squeezed her tighter. “Absolutely.” She reached for her hands and helped her to her feet. “Now let’s see how many cupcakes we can make from what’s left of the batter.”

Josie laughed, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Hope got a spatula from a rack on the counter and asked Josie to hold the bowl while she scooped the batter into the cupcake pan. They had enough for four cupcakes.

While the cupcakes were in the oven, Hope melted the chocolate chips in the boiler along with butter, corn syrup, and vanilla. It smelled absolutely heavenly by the time Hope was done.

And then the cupcakes were out of the oven. Hope drizzled the chocolate glaze over them and set them on a plate at the table. Josie sat next to her, admiring the creations.

“They look too pretty to eat,” Josie admitted.

Hope giggled and picked one up. She took a big bite herself. “Yum.”

Josie laughed and selected the cupcake with the most chocolate glaze. She savored the first bite, amazed at how fluffy the cupcake had turned out. Hope really knew what she was doing. And the chocolate was divine.

She glanced up at Hope, suspicious. “Did you pick this because chocolate is an aphrodisiac?”

“Maybe,” Hope said with a sly smile. “But we don’t have to do anything today if you don’t feel like.”

Josie looked her up and down appreciatively. “Hope, I’ve been wanting to do things with you all day. Come on, let’s go to my room.”


End file.
